rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Qrow Branwen/@comment-4555743-20171116223520/@comment-4555743-20171118030422
Hugin and Munin reference is interesting, but drawing deep conclusions here could go in many directions, and would be highly speculative. "As for the birds with dark red eyes... I think they're actually associated with Raven, not Qrow" In my perception, almost certainly not. The way it is shown in "The Family", when Qrow takes a glance at the bird, and then it flies forward following RNJR, certainly looks like he is controlling that bird and uses it to keep an eye on Ruby and her friends. He also looks completely relaxed, even if a bit sad, in the presense of those red-eyed birds both in "The Family" and "The Much Needed Talk". In Raven's presense, Qrow is very different - tense, alert and collected. Having such ability to use these birds as his eyes and ears also fits very nicely with his role as information gatherer, always performing scouting missions for Ozpin. And why he knew what Ozpin told Ruby when they first met. And why he knew when to come save Yang when she and Ruby almost got eaten by Grimm (the story Yang tells to Blake). (Qrow coming ro aid Amber Fall, albeit a bit late, also falls into this pattern.) Even with shapeshifting, he wouldn't have time to look after his nieces personally 24/7 with all his missions. Yet he always knows. So I remain convinced those bird are essentialy his summons, and his eyes and ears. Can he really turn into one, or just sort of project it forward, and then teleport to it? Now I think it could go both ways. Remains to be seen. Raven, on the other hand, has her own ways. She knew exactly when she had to come to help Yang in the train. There was no birds around. She probably simply can sense when something important is happening to a person she has a bond with (great stress, danger, etc.). Then, the red eyes question... That's another broad topic, but I believe that the Branwen bloodline, or clan, has a form of pact with Grimm-related powers. Probably quite an old tribal pact. Just look at that fancy mask Raven wears (the mask Qrow refuses to sit near when they talk in the tavern, and Raven rolls her eyes to his "prejudices", then pulls it away). Red eyes are an indication of that. Red eyes in the franchise always point to Grimm connection. Salem has blood-red eyes (she practices that Grimm-related magic on a much, much larger scale). Raven has dark red eyes. Qrow has light red eyes, trying to keep his distance from these powers, yet still connected to them and using them. Yang, a a daughter of Branwen mother, has her eyes turn bright red when she is furious, and anger is a Grimm-related emotion. So, these birds have bright red eyes because they are essentialy little Grimm summons controlled by Qrow. We also have another bloodline shown in the franchise which must have a form of pact with a transcedental power, and these are the Schnees. Note that both Branwens and Schnees carry certain genetic markings, and they both have strange abilities that go beyond usual Semblance. Side note. It took me to look at Cowardly Lion in vol. 5 to realize that Qrow is the Scarecrow of Oz. That's why the scythe. And James Ironwood is the Tin Woodman. He must have a large axe hidden somewhere in addition to his revolver.